


Homemade

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: I’ve never known Baz’s birthday.You’d think living together for eight years, I’d have picked up on it at least once. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen Baz celebrate his birthday, I’ve never even heard him mention it.And it’s not like it ever really occurred to me to ask.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> look, it's still baz's birthday in some parts of the world, so i'm counting this as finished on time even if it's past midnight for me now. 
> 
> enjoy this lil' fic i wrote in honor of one basilton grimm-pitch's birthday. <3 
> 
> thank you so many to [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_honeyed_hufflepuff) for the last minute beta and all the fun, suggestive comments that remind me this should be smuttier - i'm sorry it's not birthday porn, but it's _something_
> 
> hbd bazaroo

**SIMON**

I’ve never known Baz’s birthday. 

You’d think living together for eight years, I’d have picked up on it at least once. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen Baz celebrate his birthday, I’ve never even heard him mention it. 

And it’s not like it ever really occurred to me to  _ ask _ . One doesn’t really consider the birthday of their nemesis that often, and it’s not like birthdays were really a big thing to me in the first place. I’m still not even sure of my own, really. I just go by what they put on the papers, but how do I know that’s right? Does it matter? 

Anyway, the point is, Baz isn’t my nemesis anymore. Now he’s my boyfriend, and I had no idea that tomorrow is his birthday. 

Worse yet, it’s his second birthday since we’ve been together. Which means I just fully missed it last year. That makes sense, I suppose, considering what was going on this time last year. But this year has been… better, I think. Or, it’s been getting better. It was not good for a while there, but now we’re getting better. I’m getting better. 

And I’m trying to  _ be _ better. 

And part of being better includes actually knowing and celebrating my boyfriend’s birthday. 

Thank Magic for Mordelia Grimm. 

Mordelia’s been kind of obsessed with me the past few months. Baz took me with him to visit his family for  _ her  _ birthday a while back, and she clung to the two of us the entire time we were there. At first I just thought maybe that’s how she’d always been with Baz — I knew Baz had a better relationship with his siblings than he let on — until one night as Baz shut the door to his room he sighed,  _ “I’ve never had so much trouble shaking that girl.”  _

Turns out, it was  _ me _ . She’d been fascinated by me, apparently, especially after learning that Baz and I were dating. She’d told me as much. 

“ _ I’m fascinated by you, _ ” she’d said, propping her chin on her hand. I was sitting at the kitchen island, Baz had just popped off to the loo, and Mordelia stood across from me. She studied me as hard as Baz had, her eyes somehow just as piercing. “ _ I’ve never seen Basil smile. _ ”

I thought, at first, that was an exaggeration. She was ten, I think. I’m not sure. But she had been around for a while is my point, and in her life she must have seen Baz crack a smile. But then I thought of our time at Watford, and how I did spend a majority of those years of her life with him, and how infrequent those smiles were. 

“ _ My brother’s a tosser, _ ” she continued. “ _ And he used to hate you, and everything. But he’s been less insufferable since you started snogging. _ ” 

I remember wondering what kind of ten year old talked like this, but if any child were to be this eloquent it would be Baz’s sibling. Baz was always intolerably eloquent. He taught me the word eloquent. 

“ _ What’s your game? _ ”

“ _ What? _ ” I wasn’t sure what the hell she was talking about, or what she was implying. “ _ I’ve not got a game. _ ”

She watched me for a long moment, one brow quirked in a very Baz-like fashion and it astonished me that this girl only shared a portion of DNA with Baz because she seemed like a carbon copy. 

“ _ Good. You best not, or you’ll come to regret it. Basil is annoying, and he’ll only be more annoying and miserable if you break his heart. So, don’t. _ ” With that, she turned on her heel and left me in the kitchen, waiting for Baz to return. 

And only one thought in my head.  _ Did I just get the shovel talk from Baz’s younger sister?  _

So, I talk to Mordelia more now. We text. 

**Mordelia (13:29)** : wot are you doing for bazzy’s bday? 

_ What? _

**Simon (13:30)** : when’s his birthday? 

**Simon (13:30)** : also……. does he really let you call him bazzy?

**Mordelia (13:33)** : absolutely not 

**Mordelia (13:34)** : and .. tomorrow?? 

**Simon (13:35)** : WAHT?! NO! 

**Simon (13:35)** : TOMORRO IS NT HIS BDAY

**Simon (13:35)** : you’re having me on aren’t you? 

**Mordelia (13:37)** : i wish

**Mordelia (13:37)** : 24 february has always been his birthday

**Mordelia (13:38)** : you really are a terrible boyfriend aren’t you? 

_ Fuck. _

_ I’ve never known Baz’s birthday.  _

I can't believe I’ve never known Baz’s birthday. He must have done something in school to celebrate, but I reckon it would’ve been with Dev and Niall, so of course I wouldn’t have any idea. 

But how has it not come up? 

I guess my birthday hasn’t really come up either. Maybe Baz doesn’t really celebrate, like me. 

**Simon (13:57)** : does baz even like celebrating his birthday? 

**Mordelia (14:00)** : he’s the biggest ego in the house. of course he does. 

_ Fuck.  _

I’ve never gotten someone a birthday gift before, either. The only birthday I ever celebrated was Penny’s, and we were students, we didn’t have money— I especially didn’t— so it’s not like she ever  _ expected _ anything. And she never asked for anything, never needed anything. I would just say ‘happy birthday’, and we would hug, and I would try to talk about Baz even less during the day, and that would be that. 

That was my gift to Penny, not talking about Baz. As much. 

What could I possibly get for  _ Baz _ ? He’s already got everything he could need, if he wants something he can just get it himself. I suppose that’s not really the point of a gift, even if he could get it himself it’s nice just to get him  _ something _ , but the fact of the matter is that I still don’t have any money. 

I’m basically a housewife. Minus the housework, so not even a  _ good  _ housewife. Baz just pays for anything with his  _ allowance _ , and Penny contributes where she can. And I… just sit on the sofa and watch telly and sometimes cook dinner. 

Maybe I should get a job for Baz’s birthday. 

I decide that I’m not going to solve this problem on my own, so I obviously go to the only other person I can trust with this. 

“What do you get your vampire boyfriend for his birthday?” I throw myself across the sofa as I ask, my feet landing in Penny’s lap. She doesn’t react, simply lifts her hands and the book she’s been reading and rests them back down on my shins. 

“Nothing, I’ve not got a vampire boyfriend.” 

I roll my eyes. “Fine, what am  _ I _ s’posed to get  _ my _ vampire boyfriend for his birthday?” 

“Is Basil’s birthday coming up?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” 

That finally draws her attention away from her book. She looks at me with both brows climbing her forehead for a moment, then her expression settles back into one that just says  _ ‘I’m truly not surprised’ _ . 

“Why’ve you put it off ‘til now?” 

“I didn’t know!” I’m running my hands through my hair and I can tell Penny wants to reach out and stop me, but she doesn’t. “I’ve never known Baz’s birthday, never had a reason to, have I? Then Mordelia texted me and asked me what we were doing, and I—” 

“You’re texting Baz’s eight year old sister?” 

“She’s at least ten, Penny.”

“Oh, is she? Hm, not long before she’s off to Watford then. Think she’ll be half as clever as Basil?” 

“Mordelia isn’t the point here!” I push myself up so I can look at her, pulling my legs from her lap and wrapping my arms round them. “She’s at least  _ as _ clever as Baz, though, maybe more. But that’s not what we’re here for. Tomorrow is Baz’s birthday, and I’m his boyfriend, and I don’t know what to do! I’ve not got the money to  _ buy  _ him anything, not that there’s anything he needs bought for him… But, I can’t even take him to the cinema, can I? Does Baz even like the cinema? I’m not even sure what sorts of films he’d be interested in, actually…”

“Okay, so, the cinema’s out,” Penny concludes. I don’t think she’s taking this seriously. I tell her as much. “Of course I am,” she says, in a tone that is very much  _ not  _ taking this seriously  _ at all _ .

“Penelope,” I’m whining and I don’t care. I feel awful. I feel like the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, and I know I said I’d be a terrible boyfriend, but I hadn’t meant to deliver on that  _ so well _ . “Baz  _ deserves  _ something — something  _ special _ . That’s what I’m supposed to do, innit? As a boyfriend? I’m supposed to do something special for his birthdays, and our anniversaries, and Valentine’s, the whole lot of those celebratory days.”

“If you want to do something special, Simon, then do something special.” 

“But  _ what _ ?” 

“What’s something Baz likes?” 

I frown and think for a moment. What  _ does _ Baz like? He likes his posh soaps. And he likes his floral patterns. And he likes sweets, not that he’ll ever admit it, but I’ve seen him sneaking sweets when we’re at his flat. He always pops into the kitchen and comes back tasting sweeter. 

Penny’s obviously lost her patience with my thinking. 

“Just.. just invite him round and make him dinner, Simon, Merlin.” 

I pause. “I make us dinner all the time, Pen. What’s special ‘bout that?” 

“ _ Make _ it special. Make it romantic, he’d probably like that. He seems the sort.” 

“And what are you gonna do? Hide out in your room the whole night?” 

Penny drops her eyes, looking at her book very pointedly now. “I.. have plans tomorrow night, actually, so it works out quite well.” 

“Plans? What plans?” 

“That’s none of your business.”

“ _ Penny _ , we don’t have secrets, remember?” 

Penny huffs. She doesn’t answer for a long time, or it feels like a long time, then finally says, “Fine, I’ve got plans with Shepard. I’ll be out, you’ll have plenty of time with your boyfriend. Now, I’m going to bed.”

She shuts her book and pushes herself to her feet. I call after her, “Fine, but I want more details on these mysterious Shepard plans!” 

**BAZ**

Mordelia calls me first thing in the morning. She passes the line around to Father, Mother, and the other siblings. Everyone wishes me a happy birthday, even the baby gurgles down the line. 

Snow texts me next. Not a happy birthday text, I’m not sure he knows what today is. I’ve never told him. Not that I mind my birthday, it’s just never come up. I figure even if I’d told him he’d have forgotten. 

Anyway, he texts me and asks me if I want to come over tonight. I really should stay home and work on some schoolwork, but…

But it’s my birthday. Even if Snow doesn’t know, I can gift myself with his presence. 

**SIMON**

I go to the shops in the morning. I don’t have a plan, exactly, but I grab a few nicer ingredients. Try to form a meal in my head as I roam through the shops. 

I think I’ve come up with something. 

It takes me most of the day to prepare. I spend it in the kitchen, mixing and prepping and baking and cooking. While things cook, I try to set the table, try to make it more  _ romantic _ like Penny suggested. 

I don’t really know how to make something romantic, though. 

Penny’s got a few fake roses on top of the fridge. I take them down to use as a centerpiece, then dig out a couple candles and set them in the center as well. Flowers and candles. That’s well romantic, innit? 

Penny leaves a couple hours before Baz is set to arrive. 

I told him to come round six, that felt like a proper dinner time. 

I’m cooking right up to the moment the doorbell rings.

Baz is here and I’m suddenly nervous. What if he doesn’t like this? What if this is the opposite of what he’d want on his birthday? 

Fuck. 

**BAZ**

I don’t even make it into the apartment before I’m hit with the mixture of savory and sweet, as soon as Snow opens the door all these delicious scents come wafting out. 

“Hey,” he breathes, and his smile is like the sun. His lips are stretched wide, his tongue sticking out just a bit between his teeth. He’s  _ grinning _ . 

“Good evening, Snow.” 

We stand there for a moment, him in the doorway and me on his doormat. I quirk a brow at him. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” 

He snorts. “Sorry — s’just—” He’s got himself in quite the fit of giggles now, and he’s shaking his head. “Y’know, the vampire thing — uhm, sorry, sorry — come in, love.” 

_ Love _ . 

My heart clenches and I follow him through the door, let him shut it behind me. Then he leans in and presses his lips to mine. It’s just a peck, quick and harmless, but the moment he pulls back I want so much  _ more _ . 

We’ve not done much more. Than snogging, at least. We’ve done plenty more than a chaste peck, we currently thrive right there in the middle. We’re taking things slow, and we’re letting Simon heal, and I’m not pushing him. I’m never pushing him. I’d never  _ want  _ to push him. 

But maybe I could…  _ suggest _ — 

Would that be pushing? To make the offer, ‘ _ I know we’ve not done much more than heavy snogging, but if you want to touch me, you can. I encourage it, even. _ ’

It  _ is _ my birthday, after all. 

But I can’t use my birthday as leverage for  _ that _ , that’d be wrong, and he doesn’t even — 

“Happy Birthday,” he murmurs, still leaning into me but not kissing me. 

I don’t think I hide my surprise well. 

**SIMON**

Baz doesn’t hide his surprise well. 

His eyebrows shoot up at my words and he leans his head back to look at me. 

“How’d you —?”

Do I admit that I didn’t know? Or do I pretend that I’ve known all along? 

I sigh. “Your sister.”

He doesn’t say anything, and I’m suddenly awash with guilt. 

“I—I’m sorry, this is probably something I should’ve already known, considering — but I just— I don’t remember you ever  _ doing  _ anything—”

“No, it’s— it’s not as if I’ve told you,” he says, and then I’m thinking back to my texts with Mordelia. How she’d said he loved the attention, making the day about him, all that. Had she lied? 

“Oh— Oh, do you, erm, do you prefer not to… celebrate? Fuck, I’m sorry—”

“ _ Simon _ .” His voice is soft, and he’s taken my hand. I had been tearing at my curls again, hadn’t noticed until he stopped me. “I don’t actively avoid it, it’s just never come up. Last year you were…” he trails off, shakes his head. “And honestly, I nearly forgot myself this year.” 

“So, you… you’re not mad?” I feel like a child, asking, but… it’s never bad to check. 

Baz laughs. “Crowley, no. What’ve you done, then, Snow? What’s my birthday surprise?” 

I smile again, then. Because Baz is kind of smiling now, and he’s looking at me with those grey eyes that have a bit more light in them than they did when we were in school. Then I take his hand, and I lead him through the flat and to the kitchen. 

**BAZ**

My birthday present from Simon is  _ dinner _ . 

_ Homemade _ . 

Simon cooked me dinner and set the table and put out candles and roses. 

How disgustingly romantic. 

How absolutely besotted I am. 

I’m a fool. 

I  _ love him _ . 

We even talk easy over dinner. I make him laugh easily, and it’s such a magical sound. He makes me laugh, even, and then looks well proud of himself for it. 

He holds my hand across the table. He tells me about some website he found while he was looking up dinner recipes. He tells me that Bunce is out with that literally cursed American. He tells me about the show he found on telly the other day and accidentally watched all day and night. 

He  _ talks  _ to me, and while things have been getting better, it feels so good to just listen to him. He’s not much of a talker usually, but when he wants he can rattle on for hours. 

And I love listening to him. 

He’s also baked sweets. Not a cake, but some cookies. Thick, chewy. Chocolate. 

“I’ve always been a bit better with biscuits and cookies than cake,” he admitted, holding one out to me. 

I lean in and take a bite while he’s still holding it, and his eyes flicker in this way I’m not quite sure how to interpret. I want to see it again, just to make sure. 

Apparently, though, that opened something because now Snow’s  _ feeding me _ . Pieces of a chocolate cookie. 

_ Crowley _ , what a birthday. 

Snow presses the last piece of cookie against my mouth, and I take it. His fingers brush my lips, and I kiss his fingertips. 

And he gasps. 

And I stare. 

And then, he leans forward and replaces his fingertips with his mouth. 

It’s gentle, at first, and timid. Hesitant. It always starts out hesitant. Until he starts moving his lips against mine, gains a bit of courage, and a soft sound escapes my lips that only seems to help that confidence. 

One of his hands slides into my hair and I’m so distracted by the way he’s pressing into me, by his tongue in my mouth, that I don’t even make a fuss about him getting cookie crumbs in my hair. 

We kiss for a while, standing in his kitchen. The cookies are forgotten as he presses me into the counter, as he starts kissing me harder than he has in a long time. 

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. 

I’ve never had such a pleasant birthday. 

I hope I’ll never have another without this, without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to direct you to some quality bday smut find me on tumblr (& twitter, if you're interested): @pipsqueakparker


End file.
